Field
The technology described herein relates to frequency correction of oscillators and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
Mechanical resonating structures typically exhibit temperature dependent behavior. As the temperature of the mechanical resonating structure changes, its resonance frequency changes. Conventionally, the temperature of the mechanical resonating structure cannot be measured directly. If temperature is measured at all, it is done at a point separate from the mechanical resonating structure but is treated as an approximation of the temperature of the mechanical resonating structure.